The invention is in the field of windsurfers. A windsurfer is a combination surfboard and sailboat basically comprising a conventional type surfboard, perhaps slightly oversized, with a mast universally pivoted generally centrally on top of the board. A rigid bow-like structure acts as sail boom as well as providing bilateral gripping capability to the operator.
Typically, the hull or board portion of the device, herein termed "sailboard", has been made with techniques identical to those utilized in surfboard construction, for example, rigid polyurethane foam covered with a hard fiberglass shell, or more recently, honeycomb construction techniques. Also, soft decks have been implemented over the rigid hull types described above.